Kathrine Kat for short 2
by UnknownFromTheBeyond
Summary: The second chapter of Kathrine. Kat for short.


I ve never been one to write, or talk for that matter. I m always so alone. Or am I? Lately I ve been getting strange notes, and I feel as if someone is watching me I know who it is. And I want to leave this place. Not like my town. No. I want to straight up kill myself. He hasn t taken his eyes off me ever since we met. I m not scared of him unlike most people, yet I can t help but feel .excitement. Someone s trying to kill me! It s a thrill beyond words! He s going to stab me until I die from blood loss, or shock, and even after that he ll still stab my carcass! He ll stab it until it nothing more than a mess of bones, blood, and gore. I just wish that when he does stab me to death that I could ve been there to watch my body be brutally murdered. I love the thrill of the kill, how there screams can be heard throughout the house. Funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun! Being the girl I was, when I read that I got a bit freaked probably due to me being 5, but my parents didn t care. Mostly because they didn t care about me. I only have 2 friends, but honestly I couldn t have asked for any better guys.  
Jeff! Liu! My little 5 year old self yelled. I was waving frantically while running towards them. I was panting by the time I reached the 2 brothers. Liu and I were the same age while Jeff was a year older than us. When I reached them I was greeted with smiles, giggles, and hugs. Hey, Kat! How long were you gone? It felt like FOREVER! A way-to-excited Liu asked.  
Jeff sighed. Liu, it was only 2 days. I laughed. Lius perception of time was terrible. I shared a few stories with them, and a few terrible jokes.  
Jeff! Liu! Kathrine! Jeffs mom yelled. I was supposed to go home with Jeff and Liu that day. I ran to the car. I got there first, but got in second because I liked sitting between the 2 brothers, as they were the only friends I had.  
So how were your days, guys? Their mom asked. I stayed quiet as Jeff and Liu explained their fun-filled days. I slouched in my seat. How was yours Kathrine? I looked up.  
Ummm it was fine. Nothing special happened. I lied. How do you tell your friends mom that you nearly stabbed a person s eye out with a pencil, got suspended for another 2 days, and your parents gave you several new bruises and cuts? I sure as hell wasn t.  
That s good. She replied. Jeff and Liu frowned at me, as they knew what had happened. It was silent the rest of the car ride. I got out at their house. I always loved it there. It was much bigger than mine, and Jeff and Liu had a lot more stuff then me. Not like I cared, but still. We ran upstairs to Jeffs room and played some video games. I kicked their butts, especially at, well, any Mario game we played. I whooped almost as loud as I could , and Jeff and Liu sighed.  
How are you so good!? Jeff asked. I giggled A gamer never tells her secrets. I laughed when Jeff pouted.  
Kathrine! Your mom is here! I heard their mom say that, and my smile and mood dropped. Jeff and Liu looked at me with concern.  
I walked out of the room and slowly made my way to my mother.  
C mon sweetie! Put a smile on! My mom cheerfully said. Go to hell and rot first. I thought.  
I walked out to the car and got in the very back seat. I put my seatbelt on and we were off.  
You got suspended again Kathrine. My mom started. You know what will happen when we get home right? I yelled. NO! MOMMY NO! NO MORE BEATINGS! PLEASE MOMMY NO! I was screaming.  
SHUT THE F*** UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! She grabbed a belt and whipped my face. I sat back trying my best not to cry. I cupped my face in my hands and sat back, awaiting the terrible things at home.  
I walked in the door, and the strong odor of whiskey hit me. My dad was drunk.  
C mere. He said. I hesitated, and my mom pushed me to the floor.  
I said GET THE HELL OVER HERE! He grabbed the front of my shirt.  
You little bitch. Think you re so tough right? Be ready for me to prove you wrong. He gripped my upper arm and dragged me as hard as he could to the small attic we had. Which was my room. He threw me on the floor.  
Stay here until I come to get you. He slammed the trap door shut, and locked it. I sat on the small sir mattress and hugged my pillow. I was hoping I could live to see tomorrow, but that was not likely. He never came up for me. I was stuck in there with no food or water for 3 days. By that time I was starving, and my throat was so dry that it hurt to breathe. I heard the door open.  
My mom appeared. C mon. She said. We re moving.


End file.
